marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fear Dimension
The Fear Dimension is a dimension in the Multiverse inhabited by non-corporeal beings that long for a physical body. This dimension was initially hypothesized by Leo Fitz as an explanation for the manifested fears of those exposed to the combined energy remains of the exploded Monoliths when in fact it was the "creation" energy from one of the Monoliths that is able to open a portal to this dimension. History Ancient Times The Fear Dimension is a realm of fear and darkness, inhabited by incorporeal beings who desire a physical body; but, to obtain such power, they had to get out of their native dimension through the Di'Allas, stones made of an alien material that serve to transport users through space, time, and creation, the latter where fears are born physical of human beings, for example. The incorporeal beings of the Fear Dimension are like ghosts: they take possession of the body of people, be it alien, or human, and control it as if it were a puppet and cannot see the memories of their designated victims. Subsequently, Izel also explained that in their size, life and death, space and time, are insignificant on their planet, so they can be immortal to physical weapons, such as guns and only weapons made of the same material as the Di Allas, like Sarge's knives and sword, can defeat and kill a incorporeal being once and forever. Hundreds of years ago, two incorporeal beings called Pachakutiq and Izel were lovers, before the Monoliths created a duplicated body of Phil Coulson and sent it across space and time to their realm. Pachakutiq took possession of Coulson's body, but, unlike Izel, that when he takes possession of the bodies of others he does not receive the memories of the host, he, instead, manages to access the memories of his guest. Unfortunately, Coulson's memories obscured those of Pachakutiq, leaving him disoriented and silencing his being and not remembering who he is, excluding the fact that he can remember his name and Izel's as a song that remains in his head. But he mistakenly says that the name Pachakutiq means the death of everything, making sure that he mistakenly believed that he had a family and that Izel had taken it away from her, so he spent whole centuries organizing his campaign to give her the hunt and kill her. The monoliths existed, in the past, in the Fear Dimension, which, for unknown reasons, were removed and taken to the earth plane. All these monoliths were needed to open a portal between the two dimensions so that the inhabitants of the Dimension of Fear could take physical form possessing bodies, Pachakutiq, before Coulson's memories tarnished him, when he took possession of the latter's body , he commissioned Izel to find in Di'Allas and in the portal in the Temple of the Forgotten. Tear in Space-Time Explosion at the Lighthouse A rift in space-time was created due to an explosion that destroyed together a White Monolith, a Grey Monolith, and a Black Monolith. The explosion created a connection between the Fear Dimension and the Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home Violent Illusions of a Kree warrior from the Fear Dimension attacks Deke Shaw]] Multiple illusions were generated by the Fear Dimension by tapping into the mind of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were hiding in the Lighthouse. Lash destroyed D.W.A.R.F.s sent by Leo Fitz to investigate the explosion of the Monoliths, enabling Fitz to figure out the nature of the space-time rift. Deke Shaw's ignorance of real life on Earth and fear of insects created a gigantic forest while Daisy Johnson's fears manifested in the form of a Kree Warrior who attacked her and Shaw, as well as a nun, which was spotted by the D.W.A.R.F.s.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal Elena Rodriguez's fear of robots manifested as LMD Jemma, who attempted to kill her while she was unable to defend herself, due to her amputated arms from Ruby Hale. Closing the Rift ]] In an attempt to shut down the Fear Dimension, Leo Fitz created a Gravity Containment Device out of Deke Shaw's Gravity Puck. Phil Coulson chose to be the one to take the device to the rift, where its activation would close the tear in spacetime. However, once arrived, Coulson encountered an illusion of Mike Peterson, who tried to convince Coulson that everything he had lived, from the creation of his team to the events in 2091, were made up by his brain while he was being resurrected. ]] Peterson's illusion attempted to take Coulson to the rift and almost succeeded before Coulson stated that he did not believe him. As the illusion was destroyed by the real Deathlok coming to aid Coulson, other illusions generated by the Fear Dimension attacked them: Lash, Hive and Vrellnexians. However, all the illusions were destroyed and Coulson activated the Gravity Containment Device, which temporarily shut down the Fear Dimension. of Hive]] Nevertheless, Fitz was aware that the device they used was not powerful enough to completely close the rift, which kept generating illusions from time to time. As such, an illusion of Deke Shaw's mother was created, only to be destroyed by a Kree Warrior in front of Shaw himself. Shaw then destroyed the illusion of the Kree Warrior.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.13: Principia s combine to seal the Fear Dimension]] Only when S.H.I.E.L.D. brought back Gravitonium from the Principia did they get a chance to permanently close the Fear Dimension, which once again created an illusion of Hive in his astronaut form. Fitz struggled to find a way to compress the Gravitonium and insert it into a new Gravity Containment Device. This led to the release of his dark personality from the Framework, The Doctor, who took control and captured Daisy Johnson, removing her Inhuman Control Device and restoring her powers. With it, Johnson successfully compressed the Gravitonium and took the new Gravity Containment Device to the rift, where both the devices combined and sealed the Fear Dimension.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.14: The Devil Complex Pachakutiq's Escape To be added Izel's Campaign To be added Appearances {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" width="100%" !Appearances for Fear Dimension |- | In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''The Real Deal'' ***''Principia'' (mentioned) ***''The Devil Complex'' **''Season Six'' ***''Missing Pieces'' (mentioned) ***''Window of Opportunity'' (mentioned) ***''Collision Course Part One'' (mentioned) ***''Leap'' (mentioned) ***''From the Ashes'' ***''The Sign'' ***''New Life'' References Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations